This invention relates to latches for hinged driver""s and passenger doors in vehicle bodies.
The object of the invention is to provide a latch assembly for such doors which enhances s safety by reducing the likelihood of doors being rendered difficult to open following an accident. A further object is to facilitate the mounting of said assembly on the door.
According to one aspect the invention provides a latch assembly as defined by claim 1 of the appended claims.
According to another aspect the invention provides a latch assembly as defined by claim 4 thereof.
According to another aspect the invention provide s the combination of a vehicle access door and a latch assembly as defined by the above referenced claims.